Bride Of Frankenstein
by Fanwriter9
Summary: It's Victor and Elsa's wedding day! One-Shot! Prequel to another VictorxElsa fanfic!


**Bride Of Frankenstein**

It was a day to remember: A wedding day! The sky was perfectly clouded, blocking the sun; not a single light from the sun had shined through the sky, and gently rain landed softly among the ground of Earth that was New Holland. Inside an old church, two families were sitting in rows, along with some old friends. A tall, thing, and handsome young man was standing at the far end of the church, along with a priest. Victor Frankenstein. Yes, today was his wedding day- to marry Elsa Van Helsing- long time classmate, and girlfriend. The other classmates- who became their friends during middle school- was there as well: Weird Girl- known as Susie. Bob, Nassar, Edgar, and finally, Toshiaki.

Susan Frankenstein and her husband, Ben Frankenstein, was sitting in the very front row; Susan was the most emotional, knowing how hard it was to see her only child growing up, graduating, and now marriage. To her, Victor was growing up too fast. It seemed like only yesterday, when the doctor's had finally announced, "It's a boy!" And watching him grow-up into the love of science and life. Speaking of science: Victor had gotten a job as a scientist, while Elsa had gotten a job as a psychiatrist.

Music started to play, and the others turned to face a beautiful sight at the very end of the entrance towards the room. Elsa. She was wearing a beautiful white dress- a vial was covering her face, and she was holding a thing of flowers. Their dogs, Sparky and Persephone, was walking down the red carpet with her. Holding a basket of roses in their mouths, they've shook them, making rose petals fly around as the 21-year-old woman was walking ever so slowly up towards her newly husband- Victor Frankenstein. Victor was smiling very happily, vet nervously at Elsa. He couldn't believe that his secret crush ever since he was about 10-years-old would soon be his wife; as crazy as it sounds, it was almost feeling like yesterday when he'd first met her.

Elsa had finally made it up towards Victor and the priest, who was smiling very warmly for an old man. Both Sparky and Persephone soon prance out of the room, heading outside to watch from a window.

The priest clears his throat, "Friends..." He began. "Today...we're all gathered here, to celebrate the marriage between Victor Edward Frankenstein, and Elsa Van Helsing. Before we begin; if there's anyone who rejects today, or doesn't think these two should be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace..."

Victor had taken Elsa's hand, who gladly excepted it, and got a little more closer to him, smiling as much as he was. No one had spoken.

"Victor...you may now proceed...with your vows to Elsa," The priest declared, fixing his glasses as he was smiling warmly.

At this point, Victor turns to face Elsa, "Elsa Van Helsing...I vow to always love, care, respect, and to _always _keep you in life. I'll _never _let you go, or abandon you. My love for you had always grown during our years of dating; it's gonna stay like that too. I love you, Elsa, I always will." Happy tears formed in Elsa's eyes, very pleaded with what she'd just heard.

The others was smiling, but only the girls were crying joyfully a little. After a few moments of silence; the priest said, "Elsa...your turn..."

Elsa gazes at Victor, still smiling through her happy tears. "Victor...you are a very caring man. And I promise everything that you've just said to me, is what I'll do for you. I vow to care and love you, no matter what. If we ever end up in a fight, just remember that I'll never wish to go away from you, but to get closer to you with my love; I love you so much, Victor."

More tears and sniffs were heard from the girls who were sitting down, watching the beautiful sight in front of them all.

"Now...Victor," The priest began again. "Do you take Elsa to be your wife- to have and to hold, until death?"  
Victor winced and turned to look at him, smiling.

"I do."

The priest nods, and turns towards Elsa. "And do you, Elsa, take Victor to be your husband- to have and to hold, until death?"

"I do." Elsa replies back.

A long series of 'Awwwwww's were announced from the woman this time. "And by the power of me, the father, the son, and the holy spirit; I now pounce you: Husband and Wife."

Victor and Elsa holds each other close as they share a long, and very passionate kiss. A kiss that meant more than what they'll ever share in a very long life time. Once they were kissing, outside, Sparky and Persephone's tails were wagging, then touches each others noses.

After the kiss, Victor and his new wife smile very lovely at each other, and the others cheered for the newly married couple. "So...Mister Frankenstein...how many kids do you want?" Elsa asked him, grinning at the thought.

"One...maybe two or three. Why, _Misses _Frankenstein?" Victor asked, starting to walk with her down the red rub, heading outside to their car with a 'Just Married' sign on it.

"Good!" Grinned Elsa. "Because I'm pregnant." She then kissed his cheek, leaving him wide-eyed with pure joy.

And soon, after starting to leave on their honeymoon, and their dogs in care of their families, Victor had to admit: Elsa Van _Frankenstein_ makes the _perfect_ 'Bride of Frankenstein'.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWW WEDDING BELLS! XD **

**Inspired from a picture from , when Elsa's in a "Bride of Frankenstein" outfit.  
**

**PLEASE leave a review! ^^  
**


End file.
